Revenge, Sweet Revenge!  Part II
by RunningwithBow10
Summary: Puck needs help with Computer Hacking, will it turn into a night of Romance?


Revenge, Sweet Revenge! – Part II

Puck sat at his computer trying to remember what that old man told him. _He said something out My Computer, and then… _He leaned back and wiped the sweat off his forehead. _What is going on with me? I am the sex shark and I can't even get a girlfriend. The only free chick around here is Rachel, Quinn is with Finn, Sam is with Santana, and I am all alone, working on my Computer programing that I can't even remember! _Puck picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"What do you want Puckerman?" said a voice over the phone.

"Berry, I am so glad you answered the phone. Do you want to come over for a bit and help me?"

Rachel stood there, flabbergasted. She knew that only Puck could be calling her over for one thing Sex.

"You are trying to put me on!"

"Hell no Berry, I just need some help with my computer programing! Please help me, you of all people should know!"

"Never Puckerman, you are the worst thing that can happen, all you want is the joy of something rubbing on your nipple ring!"

Puck rubbed his hand over the ring and felt somewhat sick.

"The sex shark wants to get sexy now Berry"

"Never Puckerman…" and she hung up the phone.

Puck felt his sweat drip sown his shirt, who knew that it would get this hot at 9.30 at night! He called another number. This time a voice mail was left, _All yo sexy men out there, you have called the right number, but I have probably already got my sexy down at the moment! Sammy, baby if you have just called, you are not at my house getting some sexy on! Puck, if it is you on the phone, fuck off! Thanks for calling Santan please leave a message after the tone, don't leave one Puckerman or I will cut you. *Beep!*_

"Hey Santana, if you haven't answered your cell it means that you are getting some sex treatment, most likely with Sam but that is not my business. I really miss you and I want you to know that maybe you could come over if you want to and get some sexy on with me. Can you please come over? Puck out" He hung up the phone and sat next to his computer. The phone rang and e immediately picked it up.

"Puckerman on"

"Puckerman, I thought that I told you in my voice mail, don't leave me a message!"

"I am so sorry! I just want you to know that I am missing Lauren really badly and I want you to be my back up"

"For Lauren? No way, I have never been that fat; I am not getting into a fat suit so that I can go get some roll on"

"No, you don't need to put on a fat suit, just come as you are, preferably your sexiest PJ's. What do you say to going naked again?"

Santana sighed, "You realise this will make me a cheater? On Sam? I love Sam. He comes over every night just to touch my bare twins"

"You guys must really get down; I will give you the same treatment, except better"

Santana smirked she knew this meant that she was going to get naked with Puck and cheat on Sam, but Sam wasn't here so she knew what to say: "I'll be over in 5"

Puck smiled and hung up the phone.

Rachel sat next to her phone. She sighed as she realised that she had shot Puckerman down. She dialled a number.

"Rachel? Is that you? Why are you calling?" said a voice over the phone.

"I want you to come over and help me out" Rachel replied.

"I have already helped you with your mum, what else do you need help with now?"

"Nationals are in a couple of weeks and I want your help with some calm down and heating up"

"You mean sex"

"Yes"

"You want me? Why are you crawling back to me?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I am a stud Rachel, of course I do"

"Well come over, I want to feel good about myself you know"

"No Rachel"

"Jessie, just come over" and she hung up the phone.

"Have you managed to crack the computer thingy?" Santana asked.

"Nope"

"I can help you"

"Can you?"

Santana hit a few buttons and she printed out a sheet of paper.

"Use that. I have done computer hacking before, you wouldn't know it though"

"Never" Puck said taking off his shirt.

"Santana wants to get some sexy on"

"Do you now?"

"Sam has been away for days. He has been going out with Quinn. I thought that even though we weren't going out we could still..."

Puck was standing one centimetre away from Santana, with only his underwear on.

"Puckerman! You have been working out!"

"I am on the football team!"

"Stud! You are totally sexy!" Santana said stripping to only her underwear.

Puck pushed Santana onto the bed and started to kiss her neck. Santana's hands ran down to Pucks butt and she pulled his pants off. Puck turned Santana over and pulled her bra off and pants. Puck pulled the covers over and ran his hand down Santana's breast. Santana gripped Pucks nipple ring and kissed his neck. Puck took the covers off to reveal his naked self to Santana and take a look at Santana's breasts. Santana got on her knees, like Puck was and pushed him over.

"You are the best person to be doing this with!" she said as her arms fell down onto Pucks naked body. Santana ran her arms down Pucks legs to his butt and squeezed his ass. Her hand felt sweaty as she lifted her hands off his body and onto hers. She felt the sudden shake of the bed as she pushed Puck off the edge onto the ground. She hung herself over the edge.

"Is this too much sexy for you Puckerman?"

"Never" Puck said jumping back onto the bed and pushing Santana under the covers.

"Jessie" Rachel said under her voice. His curly hair stood up on his head as he turned from his leaning place on the pole to look at her. His face was slightly tanned.

"Where have you been?"

"Fiji, on a holiday for my gap year. You?"

"I am still at school trying to pass, only two more years left!"

"About time, right?"

"Yes! Do you want to come in?"

"Ok"

Rachel took Jessie inside up to her room. He lay down on her bed and undid his buttons.

"What are you doing?"

"Doing what you asked me too" Jessie got up from the bed and took off Rachel's shirt.

"Stop"

"This is what you wanted?"

"No, I just want to lay down and kiss"

"Ok"

Rachel took off her shoes and socks and lay down next to Jessie.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes"

Jessie put his hand down Rachel's bra and kissed her neck. Rachel hesitated and then ran her hands down Jessie's chest to his legs and undid his belt.

"We are all ready to hack Sue's Sectionals attempt!"

The Glee Club cheered as Puck handed him a sheet of paper that read: 'Computer Hacking'. His eyes lit up as he realised that in his hands is what will break Sue.

"Losing Sectionals will ruin her" Quinn said hand in hand with Sam.

"It will weaken her so bad that she will never talk to us again!"

The Glee Club cheered, not knowing that Sue was aware of what they where doing.


End file.
